


Kissed you Good Night

by therearenousernameleft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm sorry for all the mistakes in advance, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenousernameleft/pseuds/therearenousernameleft
Summary: Five times they wanted to and the one time they did kiss each other Good Night.





	Kissed you Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those).  
> This is my first Sherlolly fic. I was scared if I should or not but then I thought screw it, I will never know if I don't write and publish it. So here it is. I hope you guys like it :))))

****Kissed you Goodnight** ** ****

****1** **

_'I don't count'_

These words rang around Sherlock's mind all day. How did he manage to make such a grave oversight? How? It was never as if he didn't know Molly was around, he did. He was always aware of her, her intelligence, her quirky self, everything. Just when he thought he had finally broken down every single point, that he knew every single thing about Molly Hooper she went ahead and deduced him.

_Molly Hooper deduced him!_

How did he not see her observing him? Maybe it was because she was always around. But the biggest surprise was that she didn't even stay long enough to hear him argue. To hear him refute that it wasn't true. Wasn't that what most people do? Say something self-deprecating so that the other person counter them, assure them how that's not true. Even if they don't mean it most of the time.

_'I don't count'_

This was not most of the time. He wanted to let her know. She was one of the few people he considered close to him, friends as people call them. But friends do betray sometimes, don't they? There should be a word for people you know will always stand by you, support you and never in their wildest dream think of betraying. But friends people call them, _because exceptions are always there._

He was waiting for Molly to enter the lab. He knows he isn't great with words and almost everyone has assured him he is not good with words. So he would do the only thing he could to show her, to tell her that she does count.

The door swung open and Molly didn't see him standing there. Why would she? She wasn't expecting him to be here, in the darkness, waiting for her and people rarely saw anything that is right in front of them if they didn't want to.

"You're wrong, you know," he began quietly.

He heard her squeak, slightly jump in panic and turn around.

"Sherlock?" Molly said in a small voice. She was confused.

"You do count. You have always counted-"

He continued. He knew he had her full attention and when he finished she said those magic words

"What do you need"

The first time she said those words her voice was small but he could hear the strength behind them.

"What do you need"  

This time her voice, though still small but was even stronger, it gave him strength. He needed it.

They say people are weakness, but when some become your strength that part is mostly left out. Today Molly Hooper was his strength. He told her everything, even if he didn't have to, didn't need to, he wanted her to understand that she counted. She was one of the few people who always counted. He knew if they wanted, he and Mycroft could plan the whole thing without anyone.

As he told her what, how and when of the plan he never saw her resolve waver if anything it grew stronger. The first time it felt like she was closer to him than anyone else ever was than probably anyone else ever will. When he finished, she nodded and looked at him with eyes, which now he knew saw everything, full of sadness for him. He wanted to console her that everything will be okay that he was going to be okay, but he never lied to Molly and he wasn't going to start now especially now

"Just don't die when you are, you know trying to die," she said with a small smile.

He wanted to laugh for the first time in the whole day. That was his Molly. Then something changed as they looked at each other he wanted to be closer, they were sitting very close already, but he wanted to be even closer. She felt it too, the need to be closer he could see it in her eyes, in the quickening of her pulse at the base of her neck, in the way her breath hitched. He did what he always did when he felt..... something. He panicked. He got up abruptly. then looked down at her. She looked surprised. Why he didn't know the only thing he did know that he needed to get out of the comfort zone that was always around Molly.

"Good Night Molly," he said with a nod in her direction and left the room.

 

****2** **

She did not sleep at all the previous night. Everything that happened yesterday was going through her head in vivid detail. Everything. She needed to calm down. So much depended on her. She couldn't let Sherlock down. She needs to be at her best. She looked at the clock at her desk, it was almost time. She was nervous, not because of what she was about to do, that was the easy part, she was nervous for Sherlock. He was trapped in a game of life and death with a mad man. She didn't believe in God, well always. Today was the exception, she did pray. For Sherlock. For everything to be alright. That he would be okay.

She tried to calm herself. She knew Mycroft would never let anything happen to him. No matter how much they wanted to show everyone they didn't get along she knew they would die for each other.

Her mind wandered to the small moment they had last night. It was, what she thought was a moment. For a second it felt like Sherlock was going to move closer, what for she could not tell, kiss her, hug her she didn't know. She just knew he wanted to be closer, but then he stood up abruptly and left. Didn't even hear her when she wished him good night back.

A flurry of movement broke her out of her thoughts. Sherlock entered, followed by Mycroft. He looked okay, well physically. His face was blank, he was trying way too hard to show everyone that this didn't bother him she could tell. His eyes were red.  Her heart clenched.

"I assume you are ready Miss Hooper" Mycroft said, his voice void of any emotions.

"Doctor" Sherlock said, looking at the floor, "Doctor Hooper"

She wanted to smile. She wanted to cry. She wanted to throw her arms around him and tell him that everything is going to be okay. But how could she, she didn't even know how deep this mess was. So she just nodded and got to work.

She took some samples from him so that she could provide them as evidence. A new body, of similar stature with Sherlock was being hoisted up the table. She didn't want to look at it. She knew she would break down if she did. She forced herself to look at Sherlock.

_He was alive. He was here. He was okay._

She saw Sherlock looking at the body. No emotions crossed his face not even once. Not When she took a blood sample. Not when she told him that she was finished.

He just sat there continuously looking at the body. He needed to look away. She wanted him to know that he was alive, John was alive, Mrs Hudson and Greg were alive, all because of him.

She grabbed his face with both hands and forced him to look at her. His eyes finally showed some sliver of recognition. Then the dam broke. The face, which was emotionless a while ago was gone. His eyes held so many words, so many regrets, so much sadness that she wanted to cry. But she won't. She has to be strong for him.

She leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching.

"It's okay. They are okay. John, Mrs Hudson, Greg everyone is okay because of you. He's gone Sherlock. You're okay," she said with a soft voice. She knew her voice wavered with the last word, but she couldn't control that even if her life depended on it. She kept on saying 'you're okay' like a chant it was more for her benefit, but she needed him to know that too.

He finally took a deep breath. "I'm okay Molly."

She drew back, but he placed one hand on her cheek to stop her. Someone cleared their throat and he let go. She looked into his eyes, he was back behind his mask again. He gave her a small smile.

She saw Mycroft looking at them curiously but said nothing. She got back to work. When she looked back Sherlock was talking to Mycroft about something. When. Mycroft saw her looking he smiled. "We will be leaving now Mis- sorry Doctor Hooper. Thank you for everything that you have done."

With that he left, taking everyone with him. It was only the two of them now.

"Thank you Molly." Sherlock said finally breaking the silence.

"You don't need to thank me for this Sherlock."

He looked at her for a moment like she said something he didn't expect. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.

_He was at a loss for words. Well, that's a first for Sherlock Holmes._

She smiled despite herself. He looked at her, his lips slightly quirking upward. She knew that he knows what she was thinking.

"How long will you be gone," she finally asked.

"However long it takes to end this once and for all" he answered.

She nodded. "I'll wait for you, Sherlock."

Something in his eyes changed. There it was again, the same feeling about being closer. She wanted to hug him. She moved to act on it, but he took a step back.

Looking at the door, he said, "It's getting late I should leave. We are on a very tight schedule"

She smiled sadly and nodded again. "Bye Sherlock"

He was still looking at her with so much intensity that it took Molly all of her strength not to run across the room and throw her arms around him.

"Bye Molly. Good Night"

When he left, she finally crumbled and cried.

 

****3** **

It has been two years since he last saw her. She was the last link to his life in the last two years. Hers was the face he saw when felt like he was losing himself. Not that he didn't see John's or Mrs Hudson, he did, but she was last memory when he left to destroy Moriarty's network.

_'I'll wait for you, Sherlock'_

Those words resonated inside him whenever he felt like giving up. But he was finally back. Almost everyone's reaction was exactly as expected John punched him, rightfully so, Mrs. Hudson fainted and Lestrade hugged him, that he did not expect and Molly, she just smiled her little smile. She looked relieved and happy.

_But she didn't wait, did she?_

He saw her ring resting on the shelf in her locker. He was happy that she had someone. She deserved every happiness in the world. But the sinking feeling he had when he saw the ring he couldn't explain.

But that was all in the past it was John and Mary's wedding, that was more important right now. Mary was a surprise addition when he returned. He knew he was going to have to remember her name and everything about her the first time he met her. John finally found "the one" he was searching for. He didn't understand what "the one" meant. He was sure it had something to do with feelings and Sherlock Holmes didn't do feelings, didn't understand them.

The wedding was eventful and he solved a case. He was happy for John and Mary, even if they didn't know it yet. He was aware of everyone's gaze when he was playing, but it was Molly's gaze he sought. She was watching him with such tender expressions that he felt.... something, again. He looked away. Finally, he couldn't contain himself and he accidentally let the three slip up because his mind was replaying Molly's proud smile.

Everyone was dancing around him. For the first time after he returned, he felt alone. He didn't even feel this alone when he was going to make that jump, he had Molly then. He wasn't going to come in between John and Mary, he looked at Janine, she found someone he was happy for her. Finally, his gaze wandered to where Molly was, she was dancing with Tom. There was a tight feeling in his chest. He didn't know what to make of it. So he left. He was outside pulling on his gloves when he heard her

"So, leaving are we?" She sounded a little breathless.

He turned to look at her, her cheeks were flushed.

"Yeah," he didn't know what else to say.

"And here I thought I will finally see the great Sherlock Holmes dance," she said with a playful smile.

She was a little drunk, he noticed. She looked nice. He didn't even realize that he was walking towards her until he saw her expressions change. What was he doing? Why was Molly affecting him so much?

He realized he was about to go and kiss her. He froze. He looked over at Molly and she smiled softly. This is when he decided he should definitely leave before he did something he will regret.

"Good Night, Molly"

"Good Night, Sherlock" she replied softly.

 

****4** **

It has been close to two years since she broke up with Tom. She knew she would when he returned. She didn't plan it. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She really did think she loved Tom, but the whole day of crime solving with Sherlock changed that. She tried to smother those feelings which rose again. She didn't want to live a lie, but neither did she want to hurt Tom. He was a nice guy he didn't deserve this, but he didn't deserve being in a relationship with someone who didn't love him either. So she ended it. The problem was almost one and a half year of the relationship and she felt relieved when she broke up with him. She felt guilty all day. What was wrong with her? She knew Sherlock would never feel how she felt, didn't expect him to, even if he did confuse her sometimes. She shook her head.

_Stop thinking about everything in the past. Get ready. John and Mary are waiting for you._

It was Rosie's christening. She was happy for John and Mary, they deserve every happiness in the world and Rosie was a beautiful and lovely baby. She never expected to be such good friends with Mary but she was glad she was wrong. She never had many friends, ever, but the few she had she knew were true.

She took a cab to the Church. When she reached there she saw John and Mary standing with Sherlock, Mrs Hudson and Greg. They looked so happy, well everyone except Sherlock who was trying his best to show everyone that he didn't want to be here. But she knows he wouldn't be anywhere else.

The ceremony was beautiful and Sherlock was being Sherlock. Twice she had to tell him to put down his phone. Twice.

"Hey Molly. Do you need a lift?" Greg asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She opened her mouth to speak, but heard Sherlock's voice. "Don't worry Lestrade, I'll drop her home. I'm going that way anyway"

She looked up at Sherlock who was glaring at Greg.

_What has gotten into him?_

"No you're not" snorted Mary.

Sherlock didn't reply. He looked at her and her mind wandered to the look they shared at the christening. It was probably nothing. She saw his features darken.

"Let's go Molly"

She shot an apologetic look at Greg and congratulated Mary and John again,  kissed Rosie's forehead then followed Sherlock. He was standing outside, waiting for her.

"Should have said Goodbye you know" Molly said quietly.

"Why? I'm going to meet them tomorrow again." Sherlock frowned.

She bit back a smile. He hailed a cab and ushered her in.

They were on their way back to her place, the silence was comfortable. Sherlock was looking out the window. She studied him. He looked so handsome tonight. Well, he looked handsome everyday. He turned to look at her and she knew that he knew what she was thinking. She blushed, but didn't look away.

The cab came to a stop.

She gazed outside and saw that they were back at her place. She didn't realize how close they were sitting. How and when that happened, she didn't know. Because when the ride started she was definitely sure they were sitting at the ends.

"It's me"

"Of course it's you Molly, who else would it be" Sherlock said with a teasing smile.

She punched him lightly, then got out. She was at her door when she felt him standing behind her. She turned to give him a smile, but stopped when she saw his face. He was looking at her with so much intensity that for a second she thought that it was lust. But Sherlock Holmes didn't do lust. He moved closer.

"You look nice" Sherlock said, his voice low.

She gulped. "Th- Thank you. You look nice too"

He smiled and moved even closer. She held her breath.... His phone rang. He cursed lightly stepping back.  

"I should go" He said looking at his phone.

She nodded, couldn't speak if she wanted to. With one last heated look he said,

"Good Night, Molly"

She watched him leave and took a deep breath finally trying to figure out what just happened.

 

****5** **

It was the next night of that blasted phone call that she saw Sherlock. He was standing at her doorstep wondering if he should come in.

"John told me what happened," she said, looking at the floor. She couldn't look at him not now. It was too much.

"I'm sorry Molly-"

"It's okay Sherlock. I just... I just need some time alone"

She finally gathered the courage to look at him. He looked sad, tired. She gave him a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was too tired to pretend that everything was okay.

"Good Night, Molly"

****6** **

She had a great day. They were all gathered for Rosie's birthday. She could see that John was trying his hardest not let anyone see how much he missed Mary, but failed when Rosie giggled grabbing the cake. John looked at her, his eyes shining and she could feel tears prickling her own.

Rosie's loud giggle broke them out of it. Sherlock was playing with her, feeding her cake. Her heart clenched. It was still awkward sometimes, especially when they were alone. But they were finally in a good place again. Things would never go back to as they were she knew that, but she would try.

He looked up at her and she saw something flicker in his eyes. Like he just made up his mind about something.

John cleared his throat and she realized that they have been staring longer than they expected. She blushed. She looked at the time and gasped. It was late and she had an early shift tomorrow.

"I have to leave now. I have an early shift tomorrow," she said hugging John.

"Wait, I'll get my coat. I'll drop you." John said.

"No need-" she started, but Sherlock cut her off.

"No need John. I have something to pick up from her place. I'll take her" Sherlock said, looking at Rosie with a smile.

"Really Sherlock there's no-"

"It's late Molly"  John said

She nodded reluctantly.

They reached her place. The entire ride was silent. Not the comfortable silence they were used to but it was electric. She could feel the tension. As soon as they reached her place, she got off the cab. She didn't know what she would do if they were this near any longer. She needed some distance.

"Bye Sherlock" she didn't even look back. She heard the cab door open and knew he followed her.

She sighed. They climbed the steps quietly. When they finally reached her flat she gave him a smile. "So here we are. Thank you Sherlock"

"Good Night, Molly"

*

He was at the bottom of the stairs when he looked back up. She was still standing at the doorstep. Her expressions we're filled with so much longing. This is when he decided to finally do what he wanted to do for so long and  climbed back up.

 He stood in front of her. "I forgot something"

"What?" Her voice was barely over a whisper.

"This."

He finally kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? I hope you like it. The title is from a Gloriana song. (Kissed You) Good Night by Gloriana. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
